Leave the memories alone
by Thatkliqkid
Summary: Oneshot. Set after the 2008 draft. Shawn and Hunter contemplate the fact that Hunter has to go to Smackdown, leaving Shawn on Raw.


"Remind me _never_ to call on you in an emergency"

Shawn glanced up from the polystyrene container before him, French fry suspended mid air.

"What, you don't think my reaction to Vince's accident was good?"

"Shawn you were like a freaking kid, I thought you were gonna cry" Hunter teased taking a swig of his Diet Coke.

" It was good acting" protested Shawn tearing chunks of bread with his fingers, "I bet there's like a million people on the internet arguing over whether Vince is really injured or not"

"Yeah but if it _was_ real what use would you have even been?"

"Hey! I kept him still"

"No you didn't you just wailed in the background" laughed Hunter

"I did not!" Shawn denied indignantly

"_Paul what do we do? What do we do?? What should I do_?!" mimicked Hunter

"Shut up" muttered Shawn trying hard to resist the grin he felt rising on his sun kissed features, " You were no better, _No, don't move it, I'm scared if we move it, it'll fall!" _

"That was just common sense; I didn't come across like an idiot"

"Neither did I"

"Sure you did, you always do" grinned Hunter

"Pssh! Says the man who used to wear green robes and _bow _as he came to the ring"

"Says the man who used to wear chaps and practically disrobe as _he _came to the ring" countered Hunter with a smirk

"Actually at the end I would just disrobe" snickered Shawn

"Ugh unwanted mental picture!" cried Hunter throwing his half eaten food to the table in mock disgust.

Shawn shrugged, a flippant smile gracing his face as he reached over for Hunter's discarded fast food only to be discouraged by a sharp slap to the wrist.

"I'm gonna eat that"

"Ok jeez no need to get so violent over a McDonald's meal" replied Shawn rubbing his hand to soothe the pain, "You know I take you out for a nice dinner-"

"Nice_?" _interrupted Hunter swiftly, "Could 'o fooled me"

"Just be thankful it's not Denny's again ok?"

"Shawn I thank God everyday for that small miracle, how you got Rebecca on a second date is beyond me"

"Will you quit being mean to me?" said Shawn, "Besides Becks liked it"

"She just thought you were broke"

" No she didn't"

"She did! You took her on a _date_ to Denny's for Christ Sakes! You told her you were a wrestler, who by the way she'd never even heard of, and then took her to Denny's! You were either broke or the tightest son of a bitch she'd ever met. Since you actually paid the two dollars and fifty cents for your meals combined she obviously concluded you were broke"

"I can't wait to see Steph, next time I see her I'm gonna tell her about how all the stupid stuff I ever did back in the day was your idea"

"It was not!"

"Who suggested I stuff gauze down my pants and go out on National TV?"

"Yeah but-"

"Who thought it would be a good idea if we wore thongs for the Christmas show?"

"I know but-"

"And who decided that we should bring out a midget Bret and re-enact Sur-"

"That one was you!" cried Hunter defensively

"Oh. Yeah but who came _up_ with the swerve anyways?!"

"Alright, Alright point taken!" snapped Hunter, "You were an ass but I egged you on I get it"

"You didn't egg me on you gave me half my ammunition!"

"Oh yeah cause you were such a _good_ little Catholic boy prior to meeting me" mocked Hunter

"You made me worse. You, how did Vince put it that time he caught us going through Candino's stuff? Oh yeah, you '_encouraged and fed my bad behaviour'" _

"Oh yeah!" laughed Hunter, "That was when he told me to just ignore you and not give in to your stupid schemes. ' _Show some willpower Paul; do not give into his immaturity!' _I remember that. Then we threw all the Playgirl magazines in the pool so people would quit calling you a fag so he separated us"

"Dunno why he got so mad over that" muttered Shawn, "We did a lot worse before"

"I think it was something to do with millions of dollars worth of endorsement floating poolside"

"He got a heck of lot madder that time you decided to try sneak Joanie in"

"I didn't _sneak _her –"

"You had me distract him with a 'personal problem!'" interrupted Shawn gesturing his fingers into air quotes, " And whilst I did that you ushered her in"

"Yeah but I knew if he saw her in person he'd like her "

"Still doesn't explain why Vince had to see my naval piercing. That was just uncomfortable for everyone"

"Was funny as hell for me. '_Vince do you think this is septic??! Should I wrestle tonight, do you think maybe I should wear a band aid?'" _imitated Hunter, "I can't believe you kept him there for nearly fifteen minutes"

"He kept me! I asked him one question and then had to hear this really long story about when Linda had her ears pierced and how they went septic and what possessed me to get my naval pierced anyway?! Didn't I know the locker room already thought I was batting for the other team?"

They both laughed their food untouched as they bounced memories and recollections off each other.

"Hey remember when Shane Douglas threatened to work real snug with you so Kev and Scott pushed his head down the toilet while we played cards outside making sure no one came in?"

"Oh and that time when I got really _really_ wasted and wanted to do karaoke and you sang Macarena with me?"

"I'd rather forget" groaned Hunter

" It's gonna be weird not travelling together" said Shawn quietly

" Yeah"

There were several seconds of silence, snatches of other customers' chatter swam into the void between them.

" I mean when will we get together for junk food now?" asked Shawn trying to lighten the mood, " I can't imagine Vince letting you visit Raw just so we can have Burgers and Coke after"

" Nope doesn't seem likely"

Shawn glanced down at the abandoned tray of food before him, studying the crinkled wrappers intently.

"Who am I gonna talk into doing stupid stuff on the Smack down! Brand?" asked Hunter looking up.

"You didn't talk anyone on the Raw brand into doing stupid stuff"

"Sure I did" Hunter cut in, "Remember when I made you ask John if he knew what the STFU stood for because you didn't?"

"What _does_ that stand for?!"

Hunter snorted

"I'm getting you a computer for Christmas" he laughed, "And a _Text speak for dummies _ book"

Shawn nibbled at his lip, the smile tinged with sadness.

"Gonna be hard finding new friends"

"Who said you were losing the old ones?" asked Hunter softly, "We can still meet up, still be friends. I mean we're still buddies with Kev, Scott and Kid and we don't see them everyday"

"I know" sighed Shawn, "I just don't wanna drift apart"

"We won't" reassured Hunter

" How do you know?"

" Shawn I couldn't get rid of you if I tried and trust me I _tried_"

Shawn laughed, his eyes dancing with amusement

"Guess we'll just wait for the next draft to roll around" he said

"Sounds like a plan. Until then I guess you're gonna have to get one of those thirty minute flights"

"Guess so" agreed Shawn

"So are we done here?"

Shawn glanced around the restaurant, knew that Hunter meant much more than the food.

For come tomorrow they would board separate planes and complete their journeys home. Unlike the better part of a decade they would not be seeing each other come Monday. Their friendship would descend into monthly meetings and sporadic phone calls, a friendship in which they watched a TV show to gain insight into their work schedule. He just hoped they had the strength to stand the test of time.

"Yeah" he concurred.


End file.
